Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${7x-2(x+1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ 7x {-2(}\gray{x+1}{)} $ $ 7x {-2x-2} $ Combine the $x$ terms: $ {7x - 2x} - 2$ $ {5x} - 2$ The simplified expression is $5x-2$